The Music Continues
by Brilliant Brunette Beauty
Summary: Hollywood Heights: The next generation! Years after the show ended, how are your favorite characters? What about their kids?
1. Prologue

**A/N: AHA! I'm back, people! I promised I would do a next generation story for Hollywood Heights, and that is exactly what I'm going to do! So, as I promised, this will be the story of what happened to the rest of the people on Hollywood Heights after the show ended. If they had kids, those kids are in here. Don't worry, there will still be plenty of moments with your favorite original characters, but I'm adding some lovable new ones. Enjoy and please tell me what you think! This chapter is just a prologue, which will introduce you to the characters and the situations presented in this story.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Eddie, Loren and everybody else have come a long way since the last episode. After almost two years of dating, Eddie and Loren decided to tie the knot. Only one year later, they were blessed with a beautiful baby girl, whom they named Melody Nora Duran. They were overjoyed as they watched their precious baby grow into an independent toddler, and decided they wanted more children to watch grow up. Soon after, Loren gave birth to their second child, a boy they named Anthony Max Duran. He was always called Tony. Even though he was the younger child, he became protective of his older sister, a trait Eddie and Loren were thankful for. Their parents predicted that there would be more children to come. Sure enough, two years after Tony, Violet Katy Duran was born. Her adventuress and spacey nature always kept Eddie and Loren on their toes. However, they were never more thrilled in their lives.

Max and Nora enjoyed life as very young grandparents as they embarked on their own lives together. Eddie and Loren encouraged their parent's romance. Neither had seen their respective parent so happy in a very long time. Max and Nora moved in next door to Eddie and Loren, seeing them and the kids often. Max and Nora were always a constant in the lives of Melody, Tony and Violet.

Mel and Adam married very quickly after Melody was born and had children right afterward. They had twins, Micah and Valerie, who could not be more different. Micah was obviously very gifted from a young age, especially with the various technology his father introduced to him. Valerie was, in short, insane. She was a mini version of Mel, except she held the ability to use her inside voice. After Adam and Mel moved back to their hometown of Los Angeles, they introduced their children to Eddie and Loren's. Even as babies, Melody and Valerie were inseparable. Micah and Tony forged a friendship, too.

Tyler got his career in order, but he held a dark secret. Not his involvement in Katy's death, he had gotten over that. In the small amount of time between Eddie coming home and Max ordering Chloe be arrested for Katy's death, he had regrettably gone back to Chloe, just for one night, but he soon discovered she was pregnant. Tyler at first refused to have anything to do with a child of Chloe's, but then he realized what a sick enviroment a child born to Chloe would grow up in. After a long discussion with Chloe, she begrudgingly gave up rights to their child and let Tyler take him when he was born without a custody battle. Tyler named him Austin Rorke. Even though he was sure he would be detached from his son, he soon developed a relationship with him. From that moment on, Tyler became dedicated to raising his son properly.

Phil and Adriana never quite got to the same level of living as they were at before they were married, but they lived very comfortably in their three bedroom home. They had their hands full with their young son, Chris, who was already showing signs of his likeness to Phil, which was unsettling to them. When he was not taking care of his son, Phil was an EMT. Adriana was a stay at home mom, and it gave her time to reflect on her past. She realized that her animosity towards Loren was unfounded, and she soon let it go.

Jake and Kelly were slowly getting together, emphasis on _slowly_. Eddie and Loren had joked that it was the slowest building romance in history. Jake maintained that he wasn't sure on how to completely move on from Traci, who had left him so suddenly. Kelly tried to be understanding, but it was tiring to hear the same excuse over and over again from someone you loved on why the couldn't commit to you.

As for how the kids are doing _now_, that is another story...

Melody is now an eighteen year old musical prodigy like her parents and grandparents before her. She is extremely beautiful, her long and wavy dark hair is the envy of other girls, her bright hazel eyes an exact replica of her mother's. Some say she looks like Katy Duran. She has a feisty and spunky personality, and lets no one push her around. She is very intelligent and is on the honor roll at school. Her devotion to the family is not something that a usual teenager feels. She talks to her parents about everything, and has a close friendship with her siblings. To her, Loren is the nicest mom in the whole universe who she can go to for all of her problems, big or small. To her, Eddie is a loving dad, even if did have a mini stroke when he found out about her first kiss. Melody shares a close bond with both of them that most kids her age would never have with their parents. She loves being a big sister to her siblings. She finds the positives about both of them and spends as much time with them as possible. Melody and Valerie are like Loren and Melissa. It's been hard to find one without the other since they were toddlers. Even though their personalities are drastically different, they love each other like family. She loves to write songs, play instruments and sing, but she is not open about her talent.

Tony is a very handsome seventeen year old. His dark hair, chocolate-brown eyes, tall, muscular build, and likeness to his father made him irresistable. Every girl in his grade swoons over him, but he never seems to notice. Even though he's younger than Melody by a year, he's very protective of her. Any boyfriend of her's has to go through both him and Eddie. It's the same way with his other sister, too. Tony is good at observing from afar and absorbing information. He has learned how to play almost every string instrument in the book by using this method. He is what many people consider a child genius, but he downplays it as much as possible. He has never been much for attention. Even though he could be popular at school, he chooses not to be. His only really close friend is Micah.

Violet is a lovely young fifteen year old girl. She is lighthearted and giggly, never taking anything people say to heart. Her dark auburn hair and piercing green eyes are not a family trait, to say the least. She loves life and writing. Writing to her is music to her family. She has written an abundance of short stories and essays on every topic imaginable. Sometimes, however, she feels like an outcast in her musically oriented family, but that is usually cured quickly when she is assured otherwise. Eddie likes to call her Katy, which is her middle name, because it helps him hold onto the memory of his mother, along with Melody's appearance. Violet is a friend magnet in school, her bubbly personality attracting people to her. Sometimes, she lets her spaciness get the best of her, but her intelligence can shock the people around her.

Valerie is the same as she was when she was born; crazy. Melody often calls it the 'good kind of crazy' and people usually agree. Valerie is fun to be around and is a little fashion plate. Her hair is a white blonde that matches her baby blue eyes. Many people say she looks like a living doll. Her clothes are always in style and name brand, but she's far from a snob. Like her mother, if you insult her, you better be ready for the backlash. She is closer to Melody than anyone else. The two share their lives, hopes, and dreams with each other on a daily basis. Nothing could break them apart.

To call Micah a computer geek is an understatement. He is in love with technology and uses his brains to figure out how to work any new gadget he comes across. Like his sister, who's a mini Mel, he is a mini Adam. His looks are entirely his own, though. He has chocolate-brown hair and light hazel eyes that set him apart from the crowd. He's never been the most popular kid in school, but he does have a friend in Tony. The two spend all of their free time together, but there is one thing Micah has never told Tony; he has a crush on Tony's little sister, Violet.

Austin is about twenty-one years old now, and he is just as determined as his father. His ambition and drive can stun a person. He never gives up a challenge under any circumstances, just like Tyler. His mother is never mentioned around him, and he'd like to keep it that way. Just like his father, he dreams of being an actor. Though he and Tyler share everything, there is one secret he keeps to himself; he has met Melody Duran. Worse than that, he thinks he might be falling for her. Her beauty captivates him, and her strong personality draws him in. Unable to reveal this to anyone, he instead takes every opportunity to 'run in to her' on the street.

Chris is Phil, period. He is the bad boy around his area. Like Phil, he was held back a year and graduated at age nineteen. Unlike Phil, who made an effort near the end of the year, Chris graduated with less than desirable grades. Adriana and Phil are always left scratching their heads, wondering where they went wrong.

How do these lives all combine, you ask? Well, read on to find out...

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if you don't like it, but I just sat at the computer and found myself pouring out all these ideas that I had to write down. Oh, and if you have a hard time picturing Melody, for some reason I see her as looking like Victoria Justice. That's just me, but hey, I am the author!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for all of the love on my new story! You guys are awesome! This story will be in multiple POVs and will be in present tense. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Melody's POV**

"Get up, sweetheart," the sing-song voice of my father whispers in my ear. I groan and stretch out my arms in my musical note PJs on my bright purple bed. "What time is it?" I ask sleepily. He pets my hair affectionately and kisses my forehead. "It's 8:00 a.m. We're gonna go see Grandma and Poppa Max. Meet us outside in 30 minutes, okay?" I nod and hold my arms out. Dad smiles and doesn't hesitate to envelop me in a warm hug, a morning ritual of ours. We always do that kind of stuff in this family. We've just never grown out of it. As he opens the door to leave my room, I can hear the faint sound of Mom singing quietly. When you live with two rock stars, this becomes normal. I never bat an eye when Mom and Dad randomly sing around the house.

I run to my dresser and rummage through the various clothes. When it comes to clothes, I'm never short on anything. I would describe my style as tomboy meets punk rocker. It actually looks much better than it sounds. I ultimately decide on a black camisole with a dark purple flannel shirt on top, a pair of dark jeans and boots. Simple, yet fashionable.

I quickly brush my hair and teeth. Of course, I dab on some face cream, but that's all. I've never been one for makeup; too much work. Then I jog outside to meet my family. Like always, Tony, my younger brother, is wide awake, while Violet, my younger sister, is staring off into space at something the rest of us can't see. She's not stupid, she's just dreamily detached from part of reality. In some ways, I wish I could be like her. Her dark auburn hair is both beautiful and unusual, while her green eyes sparkle in the light. She never seems to have a care in the world. "Vivi, what are you looking at?" I ask her, using her pet name. She snaps out of her trance and looks at me, slightly startled. "Oh, nothing. Just the sky." She giggles, a sweet and melodic sound. I know she would be a beautiful singer if she wanted to be, but she shows little interest in the 'family business', as I like to call it. Our family dominates the music scene, whether we like it or not.

Mom claps her hands together, bringing our attention over to her. "Okay, let's walk down the street and go see Grandma and Poppa Max! Oh, and Violet, stay next to Tony. We don't want a repeat of what happened last week." I laugh, earning a dirty look from Mom. Violet somehow managed to get away from Tony's watchful eye and wander out into the road. A car nearly flattened her right on the spot. Of course, Mom and Dad had panick attacks, but Violet never saw what the big fuss was about. After all, she was never hit.

Grandma and Poppa Max live right down the street from us, just like they always have. We go there often, sometimes for a few minutes, sometimes for a few hours. Grandma is my maternal grandmother as well as my paternal step-grandmother. Poppa Max is my paternal grandfather and my maternal step-grandfather. As far as I've been told, Mom's dad bailed on her and Grandma when she was little and hasn't been back since. I'm not even sure if he knows he has grandkids. Dad's mom died in a car accident before he even met Mom. He tells us stories about her a lot and calls Violet 'Katy', which is her middle name and his mom's name. I think he misses her more than he lets on, but he always has a smile on his face when he recounts stories about how wonderful she was.

I look over to the other side of the street while we walk and see a cute boy no older than nineteen over on the other side of the road. Our eyes meet and he winks at me. Being single, I wink back. "Not gonna happen," Tony whispers in my ear. I glare at him. My dear brother is one of the main reasons I have not had many boyfriends. "What makes you think that?" I ask him. He rolls his eyes. "No way am I _letting_ that happen." I groan. Of all the brothers in the world, I get the most overprotective one that ever lived.

As usual, Grandma and Poppa Max are standing outside, waiting for us. It's hard to believe they're old enough to be grandparents. Neither of them could possibly be older than their early 50s. They are also so relatable. I can chat to Grandma about boys I'm interested in and girl problems for hours, while I debate current artists with Poppa Max. Not only do I have modern parents, I also have modern grandparents.

"Pops!" Dad greets him. Poppa Max opens his arms to Dad, and the two do that man-hug-thing. Why are men so weird sometimes? When they break apart, Poppa Max's eyes land on me. "Ah, and how is my beautiful granddaughter?" he asks. I smile and throw my arms around him. He gives me a quick squeeze and lets go. "I'm doing great." I see Grandma chatting with Mom as usual. Violet stands behind her, smiling widely. She could be smiling about anything or nothing. That's just Violet.

"Are you still determined not to let us hear your music?" Poppa Max asks as we settle down in the living room. I cross my arms defensively. "It's not that good..." Mom cuts in, "It's amazing. She's just like I was, though. She doesn't think it's good." "Mom!" I exclaim in embarrassment. Everyone laughs except me. I'm still blushing, mortified by my mom's outburst. "C'mon, Melody, you would be a great singer, just like our whole family has been since Grandpa and my mom," Dad adds. I shake my head quickly. "People would laugh at me. I'm not you guys or Grandma Katy." "Liar," Tony says under his breath. I giggle a little when I hear him. Tony has always supported me, but in unusual ways. "So, Violet, how is your new story coming along?" I ask, blatantly changing the subject. She shrugs. "Good, good. I'm a little blocked though. Do you think plants should be able to talk in a science fiction book?" Her face is deadly serious, like she just asked me how to end world hunger. "Sure?" I guess. She nods curtly. "I think they should. Dad?" She turns to Dad for support on her theory. He laughs. "Sure, Katy. Have at it."

Grandma eyes Tony curiously. "How come we never know what you're up to, Tony?" she asks. Tony looks down in embarrassment. At least the spotlight is off of _me_ for once. He shrugs. "I'm just the same as always," he mumbles. Poppa Max sighs. "But what _is_ 'normal' for you, Tony? You never contribute to the conversations about what's been going on for everyone recently." Tony just rolls his eyes. "I don't do anything special like Melody or Violet. I like to play some instruments and read. I love to read Violet's books, too. We make a pretty good team, don't we, Vivi?" She nods and gives him a high-five. I grin. Those two are like partners in crime. Being closer in age to Tony than she is to me, Violet spends a lot of time with him. Sometimes I feel bad that I don't have as much time for her as I used to.

*Bzzz*. I discretely feel my pocket to see if I was the source of the annoying noise. Yep, my butt is vibrating. Val has the worst timing. "Um, I have a call," I say slowly, testing my family's reaction to me ruining the quality bonding time. "Valerie," Mom states simply. I nod, earning a sigh from her. "Go ahead, take it." I thank her and walk outside. I press the 'talk' button and hold it up to my ear. "Hey," I answer. _"Hey to you, too. Guess what just happened to me?" _"You're getting married?" I guess sarcastically. _"Haha, very funny. No, the good news is... Parker Healy asked me out on a date!" _I squeal uncharacteristically, a sound I don't think I've ever heard out of my mouth. Valerie has been pursuing Parker Healy ever since freshman year. It's taken three years, but I know that he's her dream man. "How did it happen?" I ask excitedly. _"I was at the Cafe and I spotted him sitting all alone. Naturally, being the wonderfully kind and considerate person I am, I went over to his table and asked him if I could sit with him. I'm not sure what he said because I sat down anyway, but we started talking and before I knew it, almost two hours had passed! We exchanged numbers and he asked me if I wanted to meet him back at the Cafe next weekend!" _I instinctively pull the cell phone away from my ear so my eardrums don't burst from her screams of joy.

After about fifteen seconds (that girl has strong lungs), I put the cell phone back to the side of my face. "Calm down before you have a heart attack, girl!" I exclaim. I hear her breath in deeply and exhale. _"Okay, okay, I'm good. So, how's your super awesome, rock star life going?" _I sigh. "I've told you before, Val, I'm not a rock star. My parents and grandparents are rock stars, not me. Got it?" She sighs dramatically from the other end of the phone. _"You could be if you let people hear your fantastic music," _she insists. I roll my eyes. Everyone tells me I could be a star, but I never let it get to me or go to my head, even when Mom and Dad tell me that. They're my parents, so aren't they supposed to say stuff like that to boost my self-esteem?

"I think I should go. My parents are probably getting ready to come outside and take my phone away to yell at you for interrupting. Love ya, Val!" _"Love ya, Melody! Bye." _I turn my phone off and shove it back into my pocket. Looking up from my jeans, I see a boy about a few years older than me looking back at me. He has jet black hair and sharp green eyes. The first thing that pops into my head is a black cat. I stifle a giggle comparing him to it; the black hair and the green eyes really do make them look alike. When I realize that he's holding my gaze, I look away, embarrassed. "Melody?" I look up when I hear my name. He's closer to me now, in fact, he's right in front of me. "How do you know who I am?" I ask. He looks taken aback. "It's Austin, Austin Rorke," he says, testing my memory. I rack my brain for the last time I heard that name. Austin Rorke... I've heard the last name Rorke from Mom and Dad, but mostly Dad. The comments have never been positive, to say the least.

I start to remember, very vaguely, meeting a boy with bright green eyes at the Cafe a few months ago. "Oh, Austin! I can't believe I didn't remember you. How have you been doing?" I act like I fully remember meeting him, but truth be told, I can only remember his eyes. Never the less, Austin's face brightens when he thinks I recognize him. "I've been doing pretty well for myself. How about you?" he asks, looking genuinely interested. I shrug. "I still live with my parents, so I'm not really doing much for myself." He laughs quietly. "Well, when you do move out, I'm sure you could do anything you wanted," he says with conviction. I feel my cheeks heat up. "Thanks. What are you working towards?" I ask, trying to change the subject. "Acting. I landed an audition for a teen movie, but I don't think I'll get it." I suddenly remember where else I've heard the name; I go to a school for the artistically gifted, like actors, singers, artists, writers, and so on. Someone with the name Austin Rorke became the most respected actors at my school. He graduated before I enrolled in the school.

"Are you kidding? I go to the same high school you did. Everyone wants to be like you. You got the lead in all of the school productions and you were all of the teacher's favorite student. You're an acting genius." He looks away from me. I can see the embarrassment on his face, and I start to regret what I said. I sometimes don't think before I speak. It's one of my many flaws. "Oh, um, sorry, I-" "No, no it's okay," he says before I can continue. "I guess I did well there, but I'm not sure I can do well in the real world." He seems deeply worried that he won't be able to secure an acting job in the future. I can feel my expression soften. I place my hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure that you'll be fine," I whisper.

Austin smiles slightly, his gaze landing on my hand. I slip it off, my cheeks flaming. "I'll see you around, Melody," he says while smiling. Austin walks off before I have the chance to call him back. I don't know why, but I want to get to know the boy with the bright green eyes.

* * *

**A/N: My first chapter! I promise the next one will be better! I just needed an excuse to introduce Max and Nora first. Like always, please review! Tell me who's POV you want in the story. I have so many new characters that I just don't know who's POV to put in besides Melody's.**


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**A/N: I used this on my other story, too, but it still stands: TAAADDDAAAA! I'm alive! Shocked? Yes, people, I'm still here! I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I've had major writers block and a lot of responsibilities lately, so I've been trying to focus on the stories I have a clear idea on. However, I'm not quitting this story, I swear! So please keep waiting (I hate having to say that because I know I hate to wait) and it will be here before you know it! Thank you to all you who have been so kind to me throughout my long break and I look forward to gaining your views back soon. **

**~ Brilliant Brunette Beauty, AKA Yogi**


End file.
